Wedding Jitters
by Tiva123
Summary: It's hard to summarise without giving away the whole plot but the title does that so... It's a mass wedding day for Glee couples - Wemma, Finchel, Brittana, Klaine, MikeTina, PuckLauren, SamQuinn, ArtieMercedes. A little unintentionally Kurt-centric. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to seem like a story where everyone is very OOC and they are, but it's a plot bunny that's been attacking my brain for a couple of days and it's one that won't go away in a hurry so I'm really only humouring the bunny! But please let me know what you think and whether I should continue! Reviewers will receive virtual cookies (which are very tasty!).**

**Enjoy!**

**Wedding Jitters**

Everyone was nervous, but perhaps none more than one Kurt Hummel. Sure, it was a mass wedding event and that meant everyone was nervous but, on top of usual Big-Day jitters, Kurt (as usual) had taken it upon himself to take charge of helping everyone look their best today. This was a massive job, as there was so much going on and so much to look forward to, ceremonies-wise. Needless to say, Kurt was hoping this would be one of his projects that went perfectly (not that they were known to fail too often!).

Down the hall from Kurt, his stepbrother Finn Hudson had just woken up, thoughts of _I'm marrying Rachel today_ and _It's MY wedding day today_ flowing through his brain (followed quickly by _HOLY CRAP _and _Well, actually, it's a Mega-Wedding Day!_. He grinned up into the growing light in his room and got up. He knew his stepbrother down the hall would be starting to fuss in his mind about now, and he wanted to offer whatever advice he could (even though he knew Kurt would fuss non-stop until the end of this day, because he was an absolute perfectionist) to the soprano. Kurt had been over the schedule of the day to him so many times, he swore he could have recited it in his sleep (and possibly had, for all he knew!).

"Morning Kurt" Finn said quietly, after he'd knocked on his stepbrother's door and entered after no protest was put up. He prepared himself for the onslaught of Kurt which he had doubt would boil over any second and sure enough, it did. "Morning Finn!" Kurt sparkled happily and Finn couldn't help but give a half smile (despite his own nervousness) at his stepbrother's morning-chirpiness and as Kurt continued "Well we'd better get moving! We've got much to do before we go meet the rest of them and I go see the girls and such – don't worry, I won't sneak in with you guys to see Blaine, I promise!" he added with a more serious expression at this last comment and Finn couldn't help the widening grin on his face as he bit back a chuckle.

He held up his hands in mock protest "Hey, I never said a word!" he teased as Kurt gave him that look which said _Don't tease me about being the girl, I already know and I'm gonna get enough of that today!_. They both smiled as they each lost themselves in their thoughts for a moment before Kurt shook himself slightly and continued to spew facts and information about their day. "Kurt…" Finn interrupted, holding up his hands to distract the soprano's attention "I only came in to say good luck, dude" he said quietly, and Kurt stopped his ramblings for a moment to smile to himself as Finn continued "I'm glad everything worked out for, well, everyone, but for you and Blaine. C'mon, let's go down and see if we can survive the onslaught of our parents long enough to come back to get ready!" he joked and Kurt gave him a mock glare then strolled over to join him by the door.  
>fdfd<p>

A good two hours later, Kurt and Finn had gathered their wedding suits and such and were on their way to the huge estate where the mass wedding day was being held on that fine summer Saturday. This was an unusual day for all involved, not least of all the celebrant and minister performing the multiple ceremonies planned for that day; there was everything unusual about it: 8 ceremonies in all, including two civil unions and a groom in a wheelchair (not that it mattered to him, his friends or his bride!). Luckily for everyone, the whole day had been planned out well in advance and everything had been checked and re-checked many times over. This was probably why the ceremonies were starting at 1pm and being performed right through the afternoon followed by a full reception for all 8 couples involved (each with their own dance song and everything). Having been in the Glee Club, all members of the couples were very musical and had all insisted on being given the chance to perform to those who would become their spouses on this very day.

For this reason, each person had been asked to choose a number they wanted to perform to their significant other at the combined reception, which was scheduled to begin at 5.30pm that day. The fast pace anticipated for the day was the reason that Finn and Kurt were already at the estate (the wedding venue) when a grand old clock struck 10am that morning.

"Bye Kurt" Finn said, his voice a little shaky as they reached the doors of the grand old house. The girls would be gathering (along with Kurt) on one floor of the house and the guys on the other (along with Santana who was marrying her best friend, Brittany, and in keeping with the traditions of not seeing each other before the wedding, Santana had said she would spend the pre-wedding time with the boys that morning – although there would be a period which she would getting ready with Kurt, she was first on his list before she was shut away with all the testosterone to wait until the ceremonies). "Bye Finn" Kurt replied, his voice filled with the brisk mask of anticipation which easily covered the nervousness that Finn had gotten used to picking up. The pair exchanged good lucks and departed for their destinations, Finn for the third floor and Kurt for the first. _This was it._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second instalment of this story (the plot bunny is viciously attacking *sigh* Oh well, hopefully you lot will get some enjoyment out of this!**

**P.S. I realise reading over this that it will seem very very Kurt-centric… I guess the bunny has a focus point, huh?**

**Read and review, please!**

**Chapter 2**

"How are we all feeling, ladies?" Kurt exclaimed as he strolled into the fairly sized room where the girls were gathered along with Emma Pillsbury (whom they still tended to call Miss Pillsbury, unable to quite get used to using only her first name – even though they had all graduated a few months ago now). The group all turned as the slightly eccentric soprano came in, a number of hesitant smiles littering their faces. Only Rachel looked her usual confident self, as she and Mercedes finished discussing the argument they'd had about solos the previous year.

"I for one am excited" Rachel began, earning several sets of rolled eyes and a murmur of "Oh brother" from Mercedes. Kurt couldn't stifle a giggle, he was _such_ a good mood; he decided to humour the pair. "I guess some things never changed, huh 'Cedes?" he joked, dodging out of the way as Rachel lunged to punch his arm playfully. Emma smiled at the antics of the younger people in the room, continually reminding herself that they weren't high school kids anymore. All 8 girls in the room giggled at the interactions between the trio before Kurt himself clapped his hands and broke his own spell.

"Right!" he announced, and the brisk mask was back again, covering the nervous excitement that flickered in his sparkling green eyes. "There's much to do!" he muttered, beginning to pace up and down the room until Rachel stood with a strange smile on her face, as Kurt ran a hand through his not-quite-perfectly-done-yet hair with a sharp sigh. "Hey, Kurt. Calm down. You're not the only one with the jitters" she added quietly, her voice cracking a lot more emotion than usual. Kurt couldn't help but smile, his face showing his emotions for once as he sighed and allowed his mask to fade for a moment as he relished the fact that this day had finally arrived.

He was marrying his best friend and his true love. 'Thanks Rachel" he said finally, turning to smile at the brunette. He checked his watch "Well, first thing's first, I have to help Santana get ready!" his eyes searched the room, landing on Brittany with a happy grin forming on his face as he winked at the nervous-looking blonde. "Quinn, are you comin'?" he added briskly to the other blonde in the room. He realised this was abrupt but he was quite focussed on helping as many people as he could and so it had been decided to do things in this order. And that meant locating Santana (who was part of the guys group for the time before the wedding – since Brittany was with the girls) without finding the rest of the guys (aka discovering wherever Blaine was). Quinn nodded in response to his question "We'll be back pretty soon" she promised the others with a small smile, her nerves showing in her hazel eyes.

**Thoughts? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to the two people who have reviewed so far! I know this is going to be OOC and Kurt-centric but I had fun writing it and the plot bunny seems satisfied! I hope you enjoy it and please review so I'll be motivated to continue!**

**Chapter 3**

"You'll probably never hear the end of the teasing about you being the girl in your relationship, you know that, right Kurt?" Santana teased, a sly and serious expression on her face, as she emerged from a small side room in a rather non-traditional dark burgundy dress that went below her knees but not quite to the floor. Kurt grinned, resisting the urge to gush aloud, given her expression towards him. Instead he settled for clasping his hands together and offering her a chair, glancing at Quinn who smiled and held up the bag that sat nearby. Kurt nodded at her, satisfied, calling the shots style-wise as per usual.

He didn't speak for a minute or two as he released Santana's long black hair from the tight ponytail it was constrained in. Santana attempted to stifle a shiver; whenever Brittany did that for her, it always sent sweet shivers down her spine and she didn't want to give that away. Luckily Kurt's mind was partially occupied by thoughts of what his boyfriend would be doing to get ready at this point to notice whether she shivered or not. Quinn noticed and gave a knowing smile meant only for Santana who returned it with an accompanying communicating expression. Meanwhile Kurt had withdrawn a curling iron from the bag on the table and was busying himself plugging it in and making sure it was switched on.

"Right" Kurt said finally, his voice holding its usual expression and masking the nervousness present in his green eyes "Let's get the first stage of the prep for today on the road. And that, Santana, would be you" He gestured towards the curling iron as he spoke. Santana nodded silently as Kurt began to section the ebony haired girl's hair with an almost expert precision.

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And again with the OOC-ness of this story… Urg. I hope you enjoy it anyway and thanks to those who have reviewed :) **

**Chapter 4**

"Dudes, stop pacing! You're making it worse!" Noah "Puck" Puckerman barked with a little frustration in the direction of his best friend Finn Hudson and new friend Blaine Anderson as the pair paced the room, each deep in thought .Finn and Blaine both jumped a little, brought out of their thoughts rather sharply "Sorry dude" Finn muttered and Blaine nodded in agreement, running a shaky hand through his dark curls. Puck's expression softened unusually as internally he realised he was just as nervous as the other two boys.

Just then someone cleared their throat from the direction of the doorway and the trio turned to see one William Schuster looking at them with a strangely amused expression. "Hey Mr Schu" Finn was the first to greet the older man and the others all nodded their greetings. "Hey guys" said Will, still looking strangely calm, "Why are you so calm, Mr Schu?" piped up Sam, eyeing him with nervousness in his eyes. Will smiled sadly at the group and sighed a little "This isn't my first time doing this, Sam" he said quietly and Sam looked instantly apologetic at the expression on Will's face. "Sorry Mr Schu" said the blonde boy quickly but Will shushed him "It's okay, really. I guess I've just lost that sense of nerves for this time, that you are all feeling, because I know that this Will be the second and final time I am in this position. Emma…" "We know, Mr Schu" broke in Finn quietly and the others nodded as Will changed the subject "My advice to you guys? Just focus on the fact that you're marrying your true love, who is probably your best friend as well, focus on that alright?" they all nodded, beginning to smile as they all remembered when they had first met their loves.

Will clasped his hands together at that point, looking around the group at Puck, Finn, Sam Blaine, Mike and Artie in his wheelchair, all of whom had looked terrified only a moment ago, and now looked rather a lot happier. He grinned at them "Time we got changed, do you think guys?" the group nodded, as Will himself ran a rather anticipatory hand through his unruly curls (they weren't slicked down today, like they had been when the group was at McKinley). They separated, each slowly heading for the suit bags that were hanging in a room on a long bar.

Blaine inhaled a little shakily as he finishing buttoning his crisp white shirt and rummaged in his bag for the sleek black tie he'd be wearing, all the while wondering what, or more correctly, who his style-conscious fiancé would be fussing over at this moment. He grinned as he considered this thought, and was startled by a hand on his shoulder "Oh, hey Finn" he murmured, recognising the other boy who smiled "Hey Blaine. Ready to make Kurt happy? And find him something else to fuss over" he added jokingly as Blaine sniggered at his fiancé's predictable antics. "What's he been doing this time?" Blaine joked back, knowing pretty well what the brunette soprano would have been doing. "He's been talking about the plan for today since it was made! I could just about recite it in my sleep!" Blaine grinned at Finn's musings, punching him lightly on the shoulder "Well, I'm sure someone's fiancée will give him a piece of her mind if he gets too bad!" Blaine added and Finn chuckled lightly "Nah, those two are alright. It'll be Quinn and Santana keeping that stepbrother of mine in check now!" he winked at Blaine who just shook his head slowly, running a hand through his hair again. Blaine giggled again, gently shaking his head at his boyfriend "True!" he agreed, still giggling.

**Please read and review! Cookies to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I'm impressed at the number of hits but for only 3 reviews? C'mon guys, drop me a line! Tell me if I'm characterising these people well or badly! I need feedback please!**

**Meanwhile, enjoy the continuation of the story. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter 5**

"Right" announced Kurt as he put down the hair straightener he was currently using to straighten Mercedes' black hair. Although her hair usually hung in a variety of curls and waves longer than when the group of them had been at McKinley High, currently it was very sleek and straight (after all, Kurt had spent the last hour carefully straightening the curls and waves). Kurt stood back and admired his work with a half-smile, clapping one hand onto his friend's shoulder, murmuring "Right, you're ready… Now who's next?". He looked around the group and his eyes skipped over Emma to fall upon Brittany as Mercedes rose and crossed the room to assist Rachel and Tina.

Emma's hair, meanwhile, was being styled by Rachel and Tina while the last two members of the group, Quinn and Lauren, were deep in conversation (most likely about Puck) over in one corner. Emma looked nervous as Rachel used a curling iron on the redhead's tresses while Tina was talking to her quietly, attempting to distract both of them. "Brittany" Kurt said finally, breaking the short spell of almost silence which had broken out in the room. "You're next" he continued, motioning towards the chair that Mercedes had not long vacated and the blonde smiled a little nervously and obeyed the gently ordering tone of Kurt. They had all gotten to know each other pretty well by now, knowing better than to mess with a)Kurt on a mission and b)a stressed Kurt; as he was both at this point, the rest of the group did their best to keep the teasing light-hearted enough for him to laugh it off. The taller blonde in the room looked a little startled (as she often did) but got up as Kurt motioned to her more firmly this time and she came over to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Hey Kurt" Brittany murmured quietly, sitting down in front of her friend and shivering slightly as Kurt moved to release her blonde mane of hair from its ponytail "Hey" Kurt replied, his voice equally soft as he gently removed the elastic band from the girl's thick blonde hair. Brittany smiled a little nervously as Kurt paused to squeeze her shoulder for a moment, silently encouraging her to relax back into the chair she was in. Brittany did so, emitting a shiver once more as Kurt began to section off her hair and picked up the curling iron once more. The girls (except the newbie Lauren) had consulted Kurt about their hair before today and he had automatically agreed and insisted on helping them before the ceremonies. They had agreed (but not before Santana had lightly made a joke about Kurt being the girl side in his relationship with Blaine, to which Kurt has blushed a little but pursed his lips and replied that it was because he wasn't meant to see Blaine on their wedding day. He had also pointed out that Brittany and Santana were in the same situation which had immediately silenced Santana).

Kurt was very good at hairstyles, and the one mutually picked by the group for Brittany was to create soft, tousled waves in the blonde's tresses and to gather a small section of these waves in the centre. The brunette countertenor's own hair was not styled to the full satisfaction of the boy, making it look rather dishevelled, a strange occurrence for Kurt and (excluding Blaine and Finn, whom he had lived with) for everyone else to experience seeing him in what seemed like a less impeccable state than usual for him (compared to the relentless perfection they were used to seeing). However, what they were not aware of, were Kurt's reasons for not perfectly styling his hair _yet_.

Since they had moved in together, Kurt and Blaine had taken the time to get to know each other incredibly well and one of the things that they had quickly learnt about one another was how different their hair was before they styled it. Blaine had dark thick curls which hardly ever saw the outside of his room while he was alone (until they'd moved in together) and Kurt had a boyish style fringe that fell to one side if left to its own devices (but was usually combed well out of the way). Each of the boys preferred (in the privacy of their new home) it when the other left his hair to naturally be as it was (Blaine's to curl and Kurt's to include his fringe) and though they rarely did so in the presence of others, they had separately decided that they would surprise the other on their wedding day by leaving it natural.

**Reviews? Thoughts? Suggestions? Likes? Dislikes? Anything?**

**(I have cookies…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I hope you're enjoying the story!**

**It was never intended to be this long, but these characters are fun to write (I hope they're not too OOC?) so I've just kept going…**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 6**

Kurt was now carefully using the curling iron to style the blond hair, slowly wrapping each section around the styling tool and making sure to release it before full-scale curls were created. The part of the group had held one meeting without Brittany but including Santana (just as the guys had done a similar thing with Kurt and Blaine), casually inviting Santana to talk about Brittany tended to like having her hair (the dark-haired brunette was reluctant at first, eyeing everyone suspiciously). Despite having been bitchy and reserved about her sexuality while still at McKinley, and although she was more comfortable with herself now, Santana still didn't really like talking about the finer details of her relationship openly. They made her feel vulnerable, something she despised.

She had let it slip one day during a conversation with Tina, Mercedes and Kurt that she and Brittany liked it when Brittany's hair was wavy and tousled, blushing as she recalled memories of her and Brittany. She stopped abruptly, feeling vulnerable, a deep blush colouring her cheeks. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt had taken this into consideration, discussing it at length with the group without Brittany and Santana; the group then decided to incorporate this idea into how Brittany's hair would be styled. And that was how the blonde girl ended up (getting confused as seemed usual) not entirely sure how her hair would end up being styled for the wedding day.

"Kurt?" the countertenor almost jumped at the soft utterance of his name from the blonde in front of him "What's up, Brittany?" he replied quickly, fluffing up a newly formed wave with his fingers. "How is my hair gonna be styled today…? I never got told…" she added, frowning and Kurt smiled slyly as he began on another section of the blonde's hair. "Just wait and see, Brittany" he said softly but firm "See what you think when it's finished" he added with a wink. Brittany tilted her head, looking a little perplexed and nervous as Kurt continued to work his magic on her hair; at the same time across the room, Rachel and Tina continued on Miss Emma Pillsbury's hair, creating a variety of waves and curls within the red mane.

"Right" Kurt announced again, running one hand through Brittany's now more wavy blonde hair, and smiling into the mirror at his friend "That's your hair done, Brittany. What do you think?" he asked, as he stepped back to survey his work, a satisfied smile preventing his nervousness showing. Brittany studied herself in the mirror for a moment before she smiled "It's awesome, Kurt" she announced, getting up from the chair and giving him a rather crushing hug saying "Thank you". Kurt smiled, pushing her away slightly "Watch your hair!" he warned the blonde playfully, who immediately quietened down looking suddenly nervous again.

**Reviews please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You're lucky today. Decided to do a multi-update day since I might not get to update over Easter. In return, please review! (and thank you to the 4 people who have reviewed so far!)**

**Chapter 7**

Blaine Anderson paused in the middle of trying to tame his man of dark, slightly wild curls, as he saw Finn approaching him, a rather nervous smile on his face. "Hey Finn" Blaine greeted the (much) taller boy with a matching nervous smile. "Hey" replied Finn, plonking himself into the chair next to Blaine and running a hand through his hair (which, Blaine thought exasperatedly, was staying smoothed down the way the tall brunette boy had just put it). He sighed grumpily and Finn looked sideways at him, head tilted "What's up, dude?" he asked, sensing the other boy's nerves. Blaine just frowned for a moment "Hair won't stay put" he grumbled "Too curly"

Finn tried to hide his smirk, earning a sharp glare from Blaine. Finn stuck his hands up in protest, trying to lighten Blaine's grumpy mood; it didn't work too well though as Blaine continued to glare at Finn's slight happiness and began to speak "It's not fair that your hair sits flat and straight the way you put it! No matter what I try to make mine do that, it just will not stay put! ARG!" Blaine grumbled, throwing up his hands as Finn tried to hide the slight smirk that graced his features. Finn wasn't exactly sure how to console his friend and soon-to-be-connection-of-some-kind at this point, but he knew that he should say something at least.

He turned, trying to catch Blaine's eye and tone down his smirk at the same time "Blaine…" he began slowly, not exactly sure how he'd sound during this conversation. He waited until he gained the full attention of the curly haired boy before he continued "Stop worrying so much! Kurt loves you with all his heart, past the crap you've both dealt with, beyond calling you his best friend, HE LOVES YOU! And he'll love you, even more for all I know, if you stop worrying about everything quite so much. Leave that to him" Finn stopped abruptly, not entirely sure if what he'd said would do the trick.

He saw Blaine consider his words for a moment then smile "Thanks Finn" he said softly, fiddling with his dark curls again with a bemused smile and a slight chuckle. "Guess my fiancé's worrying personality is wearing off on me, huh?" he joked light-heartedly "And I forgot how well you know him " he added softly and Finn shrugged slightly but stayed silent for a moment until Blaine looked up at him, his hazel eyes conveying a mixture of nervousness and vulnerability. Finn blinked a couple of times before he spoke his mind. "Dude, at the end of the day, you're marrying Kurt, and that's part of what really matters. To Kurt, it won't matter how your hair looks, what Will matter is that you and him are both there and will be recognised as a couple. That will be what matters to him"

Blaine looking up at Finn again, his smile broadening quickly "Thanks Finn" he said again "Rachel's a lucky girl to be marrying you today, too". Now it was Finn's turn to run a hand through his hair (which, Blaine noticed with a twinge of jealousy, stayed straight and flat the way it had been set) nervously. Finn smiled "We're all lucky" he said softly "to be marrying those we love today, as a big group. A lot like when we were at McKinley. The group is kinda back together again now"

**Thoughts? Comments? Too OOC?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All the updates that'll be coming from now until Saturday night are because I won't be able to update from Sunday until Thursday (NZ time). So enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

"Tina" Kurt called as Brittany vacated the chair in front of him to go talk to Mercedes 'You're next". The slim black-haired girl looked up, a little surprised that it was her turn so soon _But then, this is Kurt. _she mused _He is good at these things. _She rose from where she had been helping Rachel style the hair of Miss Emma Pillsbury and crossed the room quickly. Tina sat down and removed the two elastic bands from her long black hair; she looked Kurt right in the eyes in the mirror and said "Well, I'm in your hands now, Kurt". Kurt smiled, he quite liked the role of being the style person, and he liked the small level of power it gave him.

He looked more seriously back at Tina "I know" he said quietly 'Don't worry. Everyone will look amazing" he said firmly, picking up the curling iron once again. He began to organise the black locks into sections and started on one side, chatting to Tina as he did so. This surprised her; he was usually quite a lot quieter than this (or at least, he had been during the days of school together). _Well, _she reasoned to herself _He has met and been going out with Blaine since then… Pretty sure he's brought Kurt out of that shell he was so good at keeping up…_ She returned the conversation politely, enjoying the distraction it gave, away from the nervous butterflies she felt in her stomach.

While all the guys in the room were busy chatting and fixing their hair and suits and such, Santana was taking some time out in a quiet corner. Noah "Puck" Puckerman had noticed that the usually loud and sarcastic Latina girl had been quiet, and he was sure to approach her with some caution. "Hey Santana… You alright?" he began curiously and the dark brunette looked up, a little startled. "Oh, hey Puck" she relaxed quickly, falling back into the realm of silent reflection "Yeah, I'm fine" she brushed his question off quickly but he wasn't buying it. "C'mon now" he said more softly, bracing himself for an angry Santana "I know you well enough to see something's up… What is it?" he pushed gently and it did the truck. Santana sighed, fiddling with the waves of black hair falling about her shoulders. "I'm really nervous about today… I'm not usually nervous about anything" she tossed her hair as if punctuating this point as she continued, appearing vulnerable. "I just…" "Really love Brittany?" Puck finished softly.

The Latina looked startled once again. _This_ coming from him? Strange. "Yeah…" she admitted slowly, frowning slightly at Puck who, to her surprise, chuckled "That's been obvious for a long time, Santana" he said matter-of-factly and she sent him a quizzical look "Don't be nervous" he continued (she didn't think she'd ever heard him talk this much or this passionately ever, clearly Lauren was a good influence!). 'Just keep reminding yourself that you're marrying your best friend today. Don't dwell too much on anything else" Santana looked up slowly with a soft smile "I never knew you had such a soft side, Puck" she teased, standing up and strolling away. Puck couldn't help smiling. _There_ was the Santana they knew coming back again, all sassy and confident.

"And that" announced Kurt, twirling the last section of Tina's ebony black hair into a tight ribbon-y curl and carefully placing it atop the curls already created "Is your hair finished, Tina!" he continued happily, leaning back to admire his work once more. The black-haired girl seated in front of him smiled "Thanks Kurt" she said genuinely and Kurt blushed a little from the praise. Then his practical mind began to dominate again and with a hasty smile he ushered Tina up and motioned towards Quinn who wandered over. The former cheerleader and Kurt had got over their differences since leaving high school and in fact, the entire original group from high school got along better now. To the surprise of everyone (except Sam, who had discovered this by the time of the weddings), Quinn had become a rather sensitive character after high school. It seemed that leaving the influence of one Sue Sylvester behind prompted a change in the blonde's behaviour towards others, especially those formally in the New Directions, who stayed close after graduation.

"Hey Artie" a gentle voice startled the dark haired boy out of his thoughts, as he fiddled with his tie. He turned his chair a little to see none other than one Santana Lopez standing there, a kind smile on her face. "Hey Santana" he returned the sentiment kindly, turning back to the small mirror and beginning to fiddle with his long tie once more. Santana spun his chair around gently and he raised one eyebrow in surprise "Here" the Latina girl said softly "Let me" she offered, looking straight into Artie's nervous looking eyes as she quickly fixed his tie properly. Artie couldn't help almost chuckling at her speed "When did you learn to do ties so well?" he asked as she straightened and began to flatten his collar.

Santana smirked a far softer smirk than she might have done once, replying "I've been to a couple of weddings before… Remember Burt and Carole's wedding? Someone had to help Mr Finn-of-the-hopeless-tie-skills!" she joked with a laugh. Artie grinned, his nervousness slipping away a little. "Thanks" he said quietly as she finished fixing his collar and she smiled back at him happily "You just go make Miss-Queen-Of-Divas-Mercedes happy, alright?" she said, giving him a slightly stern expression. Artie nodded with a broad smile "But" he said, his face turning playfully serious for a moment and Santana cocked one eyebrow at him curiously as he continued "Only if you'll make Brittany happy forever. Which I know you will" he added this last comment firmly and Santana quickly nodded "Don't worry" she said softly "Britt's my best friend. I won't hurt her. Ever"

**Review please?**

"Hey Artie" a gentle voice startled the dark haired boy out of his thoughts, as he fiddled with his tie. He turned his chair a little to see none other than one Santana Lopez standing there, a kind smile on her face. "Hey Santana" he returned the sentiment kindly, turning back to the small mirror and beginning to fiddle with his long tie once more. Santana spun his chair around gently and he raised one eyebrow in surprise "Here" the Latina girl said softly "Let me" she offered, looking straight into Artie's nervous looking eyes as she quickly fixed his tie properly. Artie couldn't help almost chuckling at her speed "When did you learn to do ties so well?" he asked as she straightened and began to flatten his collar.

Santana smirked a far softer smirk than she might have done once, replying "I've been to a couple of weddings before… Remember Burt and Carole's wedding? Someone had to help Mr Finn-of-the-hopeless-tie-skills!" she joked with a laugh. Artie grinned, his nervousness slipping away a little. "Thanks" he said quietly as she finished fixing his collar and she smiled back at him happily "You just go make Miss-Queen-Of-Divas-Mercedes happy, alright?" she said, giving him a slightly stern expression. Artie nodded with a broad smile "But" he said, his face turning playfully serious for a moment and Santana cocked one eyebrow at him curiously as he continued "Only if you'll make Brittany happy forever. Which I know you will" he added this last comment firmly and Santana quickly nodded "Don't worry" she said softly "Britt's my best friend. I won't hurt her. Ever"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another update! Happy Easter (even though I'm not a Christian…. Oh well…)**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 9**

Kurt Hummel sighed happily. It was quarter past 11 on the morning of his wedding, _his_ wedding day, the day when he would become forever attached to one Blaine Anderson; and he was getting to help pretty much everyone get ready, style wise. He hummed quietly as he ran a straightening iron through Quinn's blonde hair. It wasn't that Quinn's was _so_ curly that it needed to be straightened, it was more the fact that it was wavy and there would be curls in the completed style (and Kurt wanted those to be the only waves and curls in the blonde's hair today, to pull off the style). And since Kurt was a perfectionist and they had allowed enough time before the ceremonies for Kurt to straight Quinn's hair, he had done so.

It had barely taken 20 minutes to straighten Quinn's hair and now came the rather more challenging step of creating the limited amount of curls and styling them to create the desired look. Luckily, Kurt had quite the practiced hand and, though it took a few minutes, each carefully selected section was curled to his satisfaction in fairly record time.

Quinn bit back a goofy grin as she watched the brunette boy in the mirror. Kurt had been so busy helping the girls with their hair that he hadn't quite styled his own with quite the precision that he usually exercised. His brown usually-combed-back fringe flopped across one side of his forehead, giving the impeccably-styled Kurt a rather boyish look. Being rather preoccupied with styling Quinn's hair, Kurt had so far failed to notice what his own now looked like. Quinn found this fact rather amusing and used this knowledge in an attempt to distract herself from the nerves she felt for this day. Kurt continued to create a small number of carefully defined curls in the centre of Quinn's blonde hair in silence, as each of them stayed lost in their own thoughts: Quinn about Kurt's ironically unstyled hair and Kurt about Blaine and how close a life with the tall curly-haired boy really was.

"Hey Miss P" the ebony haired Mercedes greeted her friend and the guidance counsellor warmly. She glanced at her watch as she crossed the room to where Rachel and Tina were standing _It's 10.20am._ Rachel was getting closer to finishing the process of curling Emma's red hair now and Mercedes wanted the company. "Hey Mercedes" Emma responded quietly. The redhead had been timid and jumpy while the group had been at school at McKinley and while she was still timid regarding some things, being with Will Schuster had drawn her out of her shell a lot. Today however, the old shell was quite clearly back, nerves ruling the young woman's thoughts at this point.

Mercedes didn't blame the woman for her uncertainty and nerves, everyone (except Will) was understandably nervous, and Emma had been almost-married twice already. Rationally she knew Will would never hurt her the way her previous husband and fiancé had, but she was still nervous about other things, how she looked and her hair and such. Rachel and Mercedes both knew this by now, as from time to time, Emma's hand would move towards fiddling with her hair which would have messed up the way it was styled. Rachel and Mercedes alternated who would gently move to move her hand or give her a telling glance in the mirror. Since they had now graduated from McKinley, Emma had become a friend to the group, and quite a close friend to some of the girls.

It was perhaps for this reason (and the influence of being with Will) that made Emma less conscious of germs today, and she had allowed herself to agree to letting Rachel, Tina and Mercedes do her hair. This was why she was currently seated in this very chair as Rachel continued to clearly define the curls possessed by the timid redhead. Emma wasn't entirely sure how her hair would look when the trio were finished as all they would say if she asked was "trust us" which (although she did) was not particularly informative.

Kurt was still preoccupied with everyone else's appearance (rather than his own which was his usual stance) that he either didn't really notice or choose to ignore the fact that his fringe was beginning to flop down onto his forehead. It wasn't long enough to annoy his eyes and make it really noticeable, but it was enough to make him look far more boyish than he usually did these days.

It wasn't until one Rachel Berry herself was seated in front of Kurt, his final 'client' if you like (other than himself) for the morning, that he was made aware of the way his hair looked. The others did not realise, however, that it was a deliberate part of his planning for today and tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days! The internet where I was, was awful so I decided to wait til I got home. So I'm home now!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 10**

Sam Evans was trying hard to keep his nerves in check today, but given it was his wedding day this was proving rather difficult for the blonde boy. He sat in front of one of the mirrors that were in the room the guys (plus Santana) were based in and began to fiddle with his hair again. He was so engrossed in the task at hand and his thoughts, that he was startled by someone sitting down next to him, clapping a hand onto one of his shoulders.

Sam turned to see the tall figure of Finn sitting down and smiling at him, looking nervous and trying to hide those nerves at the same time. "Hey Sam" Finn greeted his friend as he fiddled with his badly worked tie. "Hey Finn" Sam returned the greeting kindly, going back to fiddling with his hair.

Quite suddenly, someone sat down on Sam's other side and the blonde boy turned to see that Mike Chang was now seated on his right with Finn on his left. "Hey guys" Mike greeted the pair with a wide smile. _Either he's really not nervous or he's doing a good job of it!_ mused Sam quietly. "Hey Mike" the other two boys responded

"Ready for today?" Sam suddenly asked the other two, figuring he _surely_ couldn't be the only one quite nervous out of his mind about this day. Finn's neutral expression fell to one of nerves but he nodded "Yeah… A little nervous but… I want this" he said finally and Mike nodded as well "It's the waiting I don't like..." he admitted quietly "It'll be fine once we get to the ceremony but it's the waiting, all dressed up and such; that's the hard time".

Sam smiled, nodding his agreement to the sentiments of his two friends. Absentmindedly Finn began to hum "Marry You", the song the New Directions had performed at the wedding of his mother Carole and Kurt's father Burt. Sam recognised the tune quickly, grinned and joined in while Mike, still quite lost in his own thoughts, took a few moments to recognise what the other two were doing and smiled.

The pair finished humming the tune and Mike decided to begin a round of humming a different tune from that same wedding. This time, it was "Just The Way You Are", the song Finn had sung in honour of Kurt when the brunette countertenor had organised the entire wedding single-handedly.

The trio continued to hum the duration of the song, each applying the lyrics not to Kurt this time, but to the girls who would become their wives on that very day.

Rachel hummed as she finished styling the hair of one Emma Pillsbury. The redhead's hair, which usually hung basically straight just below her shoulders, had been styled into a collection of waves and curls for the wedding day.

Between the three of them, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had styled the shorter style bangs that fell near her face into soft waves and coaxed the longer tresses further back on her head into varying styles of curls. Standing next to Rachel's shoulder, Mercedes offered Emma a small hand mirror "What do you think Ms P?" she asked, watching the woman's face for her reaction.

The redhead was stunned into silence for a moment, barely recognising herself for a brief period. Soon overcoming this uncertainty, Emma took a moment to answer "Uh, oh, wow, it's wonderful!" she stammered, clearly overwhelmed by the outcome and the day in general. Rachel and Mercedes shared a glance. _Their chosen style for Emma Pillsbury was a success._

**Review? Please? I will give virtual cookies...**_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well…. This is turning into a far longer fic than was originally intended! These characters are just so fun to write! I hope I've done their personalities justice though, I have had some trouble getting them right so please let me know what you think!**

**Also I forgot to add a disclaimer at the start of this story: I don't own them, the geniuses like Ryan Murphy and Ian Brennan do. How sad. I just steal them in a hypothetical world, make them do what I want and then give them back… Maybe. **

**Anyway, enjoy. **

**Chapter 11**

When she and the other two had finished styling Emma's hair, it was time for Rachel Berry to be the subject of some styling, from none other than Kurt Hummel. Rachel saw him glance at her across the room as soon as he'd finished doing Quinn's hair and she crossed the room soon after, once she was free. Kurt ushered her into the chair in front of him and began his work on Rachel's dark hair without a moment's pause.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel greeted him quietly after a minute or so, settling back into the chair. "Hello Rachel" Kurt's reply was crisp (as usual), polite and as quiet as Rachel's had been. She could hear the underlying nerves and excitement in his voice, despite his best attempts to keep his strong and well-practised mask in place. She smiled at this, he had become quite adept at hiding his emotion, but today it seemed he was finding it quite difficult. She didn't blame it, in fact she probably would have been concerned if he _wasn't_ nervous today.

Rachel continued to watch Kurt as he styled her hair, using a curling iron to create waves in her long dark hair. "Are you nervous, Kurt?" she asked gently after a few more minutes of silence. The brunette boy paused in the midst of styling a lock of Rachel's dark hair, one eyebrow raised "Are you?" he countered, his tone perfectly portraying the disbelief in what he thought of this question. Rachel smiled "A little" she admitted slowly, watching the boy's face. "As am I" Kurt said softly "I suspect more so than you are" he added, his voice missing the sassy tone that usually accompanied a comment like this. "Probably" Rachel agreed, suddenly noticing the absence of a perfect style in Kurt's hair.

She smiled softly, continuing to watch as several pieces of his hair flopped onto his forehead lopsidedly, surprising her a little as she'd never really seen his fringe allowed to flop down onto his forehead as it was doing now. It was always combed back perfectly or, at the very least, combed right down to one side and it stayed there. But today, it seemed Kurt had not tamed it in quite his usual manner, perhaps due to his nerves for the day's significance.

Rachel smiled softly, continuing to watch as several pieces of his hair flopped onto his forehead lopsidedly, surprising her a little as she'd never really seen his fringe allowed to flop down onto his forehead as it was doing now. It was always combed back perfectly or, at the very least, combed right down to one side and it stayed there. But today, it seemed Kurt had not tamed it in quite his usual meticulous manner, perhaps die to his nerves for the day's significance.

"So" Rachel began a few minutes later, a little bored of the reigning silence "How is my hair going to be styled for today?" Rachel wanted to strike off the conversation slowly, getting straight to the right topic but a different point to her ultimate goal for this point in time. Kurt smiled back at Rachel with a superior smirk and waved a finger at her playfully "You have to wait until I'm finished, Rachel! Everyone has to!" he added winking at her.

She nodded, she already knew this from the warning she had received from Mercedes that Kurt was very tight-lipped about giving away the style. She decided to take a slightly different approach "Looking forward to seeing how Blaine scrubs up?" she teased, trying to steer the conversation in the desired direction. Kurt smiled shyly and blushed "I am. You?" he teased back quietly his voice portraying a dreamy memorial tone.

Rachel nodded with a smile "Yes. As long as he finds someone to help with his tie! He's hopeless!" she stifled a laugh as she made this comment, watching as Kurt smiled. "That is true" he agreed thoughtfully "Blaine could help him" he said firmly "He certainly has skill with tying ties!" (_And untying them in record time_) he added to himself.

Rachel laughed lightly "I'm sure they'll all end up helping him. Then again, he could use the practice!" she added and Kurt couldn't help giggling. His stepbrother was pretty skill less when it came to ties. "True" he agreed happily, as he created another soft curl in Rachel's mane of dark hair.

Rachel was more than a little curious by now and decided to get to her point now "Your hair looks different to normal today" she said softly and Kurt froze for a second, blue-green eyes meeting Rachel's in the mirror. He nodded, surprising Rachel at his knowledge of this fact. "Yeah. 'Cedes suggested I refrain from doing anything much with it today…" he paused, frowning as he recalled the encounter in his mind.

Rachel couldn't help smiling to herself as Kurt continued "I have a feeling she's been talking to Blaine… insisted she was suggesting it because it's our wedding day but… I sense an ulterior motive…" he said, sounding lightly stern. Rachel smiled at him "Suits you" she said firmly "And I'm sure Blaine will like it" she added, her suggestive wink making Kurt blush crimson. Even now, sexual implications still made Kurt blush. "I think he will" Kurt mumbled, busying himself creating another curl in Rachel's hair to avoid talking so much. Rachel smiled at his sudden nervousness "I'm sure he will" she repeated firmly as Kurt completed the last curl and began doing something else with Rachel's dark hair.

**Thoughts? Questions? Comments?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hope everyone's enjoying the story!**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter 12**

"C'mon" Mercedes urged Lauren, clutching her arm and leading her out of the small room where they had been hanging out for a short while. "Where are we going?" asked the taller, more reluctant dark brunette girl as she followed Mercedes. Mercedes grinned as they continued down the corridor "You'll see" she said mysteriously and Lauren groaned a little in frustration at her friend's cryptic answer "We're just going to get ready for our wedding day, Lauren" Mercedes relented and Lauren just frowned "That doesn't really answer my question, Mercedes" she said but by this time they had obviously reached their destination as Mercedes didn't say another word for a minute.

"Kurt" the shorter, ebony-haired girl called as they entered the larger room down the corridor from when they had been. Lauren was still quite confused as the brunette countertenor strolled across the room to meet them, a slightly sly grin on his face. "Hey Lauren" he chirped "What's up 'cedes?" he added as the trio stood still. Mercedes smiled "Someone else for you to style!" she grinned, shepherding Lauren towards the chair in front of the mirror, much to the confused reluctance of the dark brunette.

Lauren opened her mouth to protest but the expressions of Kurt and Mercedes made her close it again just as quickly, as she was gently pushed down into the chair. Not entirely sure what to expect, Lauren sat quietly watching Kurt and Mercedes who were having a whispered conversation now; she figured they were going to style her hair or something. She had refused when they had first brought it up but now that the day was actually here, she appreciated the help they were offering.

Will Schuster couldn't help smiling as he looked around the room at the boys and one of the girls that had formally made up their Glee club, the New Directions. He stood in one corner watching them (mostly Blaine and Santana) fussing over each other, much like a large family of siblings would. He checked his watch casually, almost jumping as he saw what the time was.

"_Time to go_" he muttered to himself then stood up, clapping his hands together which got the attention of the rest of the room "Alright guys" he began "Time for you to go find your seats!" The group nodded and all began to gather up their stuff ready to head out. They knew that Will was the first one getting married today and they all smiled encouragingly at him as they passed on their way out the door to head off to the chapel.

Lauren Zizes stared quite blankly into the mirror in front of Kurt and Mercedes, wondering what on earth they were planning to do next (she had only suspicions given they were giving such cryptic answers). Startling her a little, she felt a hand softly extract the elastic band from her dark hair, pulling on it gently to release her dark locks. _Her suspicions were correct. _She had no idea how they were going to style her hair for this, but she trusted her friends to have an idea as to how they wanted to do it.

Lauren also had a sneaking suspicion that this had been a plan of her two friends since the planning of this day had begun. Silent thoughts finished, Lauren focussed more on what the pair behind her were doing now. She watched a little intrigued as it was Kurt who stood directly behind her, working some tangles out of her hair with a comb. She tried to relax back into the chair and enjoy herself, seeing Mercedes watching her with a small smile.

"Excited, Lauren?" a voice asked suddenly from behind her, _Kurt. _Lauren smiled softly "I am" she said firmly "What about you guys?" Mercedes and Kurt exchanged a glance. "A little nervous" admitted Kurt as locks of his hair moved across his forehead as he worked. Mercedes nodded her agreement to the brunette countertenor's statement "A bit of both" she said softly "Nerves and excitement" she added in clarification.

Lauren nodded "I guess everybody's feeling a bit like that today" she commented and Mercedes smiled again "Except Rachel" Kurt reminded the other two "She was pretty much her usual over-chatty and happy self today" he continued, almost sounding a little bitter at how easy it was for Rachel to not be nervous. Mercedes laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder as she handed him the styling tool he was now gesturing towards "Everyone's allowed to be nervous Kurt! Including you" she exclaimed, her voice softening as she did indeed recognise the nerves in his voice.

Laruen decided it might be time to distract him and besides, she had a question for him. "So, what's that for?" she asked suddenly a moment later, pointing. Kurt attempted to resist the urge to raise his eyebrows at her in surprise and Mercedes cut in swiftly "A curling iron" she explained and Lauren still looked a little curious. "Huh. So… What are you going to do with my hair…?" she asked, curious. She had an inkling as to what the answer would be but this was a way of distracting Kurt from his nervous energy. Lauren quickly sent a glance to Mercedes who, realising the other girl's intentions, stayed silent except for slightly nudging Kurt in encouragement, to get him to answer.

"You'll have to wait and see" Kurt replied mysteriously with a wink. Lauren glared at him playfully "So informative" she joked and all three of them giggled. Mercedes spoke up "Patience, Lauren! The rest of us all had to wait while he worked" she told her friend and Kurt just looked a little smug at this comment. He continued his work with the curling iron, carefully selecting locks of Lauren's dark hair and beginning to hum to himself happily. Lauren and Mercedes exchanged a glance _The plan to distract him was certainly working. _

Lauren sighed in mock annoyance "Alright, I'll wait" she said with a playfully slightly grumpy expression. Kurt didn't seem to notice the expression on her face; he just gave a satisfied nod as if to say _Good_ and carried on with his work.

Hardly being the traditional type, the group of former New Directions plus Emma, Will and Blaine had all decided not to have the traditional wedding song to introduce the entrance of the bride (or one of them or a groom as the case may be). Instead Will, Blaine, Finn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Sam and Artie had met up, deciding they would each sing a song to their respective partners as an entrance. Being musical people by nature, this was an easy agreement to make and they had each immediately thought about the song they would choose.

**Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews and encouragement everyone! This fic is far longer than I originally intended but hey, that's alright. I hope I do the characters justice in these chapters, it's hard to write them into new situations… Please let me know what you think – I could use the advice!**

**Chapter 13**

Will Schuster was actually starting to feel a little nervous now. He was standing at an altar in a very formal suit, next to a priest, about to get married to the most beautiful woman in his life, Emma Pillsbury. He cleared his throat a little ready to sing, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair _again_. He turned to look behind the altar, smiling at the screen dividing two blocks of guests that faced the altar and the aisle. They had all known very early on in organising this wedding day that it would be far from normal and the seating was no exception.

They had decided to keep the other couples separate before their marriage ceremonies, by dividing the guests into two groups separated with a screen. There would be enough time between the ceremonies for each bride to finish getting ready and although far from tradition, this setup suited the group.

Emma Pillsbury smiled at her own reflection as she stood in her wedding dress in a small room at the Manor, nerves and excitement very much present in her mind. She took a deep breath as she exited the tiny room, ready for the flurry of gasps she would likely receive from the others who had helped her to get ready for this moment. Sure enough, as she stepped out of the small room, there was a collective gasp from the room. She smiled shyly as she looked around at all their faces. Kurt looked about ready to squeal just as some of the girls quietly did, with his bangs a little haywire on his forehead while Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Lauren simply looked delighted.

"Gosh Miss P, you look stunning!" the ebony haired Mercedes was the first to gush aloud at Emma's appearance and this comment made the redhead blush "Thanks Mercedes" she said quietly, drawing another shaky breath and sitting down to put her heels on. The others grinned a little goofily and Rachel handed Emma her tiara-style hair piece. Emma took it immediately, facing the mirror as she moved to carefully place it in her hair, atop the curls and waves that had been styled into her red hair.

After a lot of fussing from the rest of the room Emma was finally ready, startled by a hand on her shoulder. Turning she saw Quinn standing there smiling softly at Emma, blonde hair partially gathered back behind her head. "Ready?" Quinn's voice was soft but reassuring and Emma nodded, taking another deep breath as Quinn gave her a last reassuring smile before disappearing out a side door with the rest of the group and suddenly she was being escorted into the foyer in front of the double doors. Emma was not entirely sure how the following few minutes were going to play out, as Will (and Santana whom she had also asked) had been rather secretive on what they had planned.

Will had declined when Emma had asked if her father would be escorting her down the aisle during the lengthy planning of this day. The only response she could get out of him was "We've organised something a little… different", followed by him dropping a kiss on the top of her head and either disappearing or changing the subject with a slightly smug smirk.

Those encounters were partly in Emma's mind as she was guided to her place just beyond the double doors and told to "wait for the doors to open" and left to it by the well-dressed gentleman named George who had directed her. Expecting a traditional wedding march or Pachelbel's Canon, Emma was greatly surprised to hear and recognise a lengthy introduction sequence to another tune floating through the large chapel. "That's your cue!" the tall, well-dressed man hissed, nudging her closer to the double doors just as they opened.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own the characters or the song, I just take 'em out, play with 'em for a while and return them to Ryan Murphy and the rest of the geniuses. Sad. Anyway, hopefully more people will review this chapter – I didn't get any for the last one so please review! And for those wanting Finchel, it won't be til a bit later so stay tuned and review and that will be your reward!**

**Song is Endless Love by Lionel Richie. (Imagine that Will and Emma sang it in the episode Ballad, rather than Will and Rachel. Although here it's just Will singing :D)  
><strong>

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 14**

Emma tried to remember to breathe as she began to wander herself down the aisle. She couldn't help smiling as she spotted Will with microphone in hand, staring down the wide aisle towards her, his light brown eyes bright as he began to sing.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take _

_You're every step I make_

_And I,_

_I want to share all my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh yeah_

_You will always be _

_My endless love_

_Two hearts  
>Two hearts that beat as one<em>

_Our lives have just begun_

_Forever I'll hold you _

_Close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And I, I'll be a fool for you_

_I'm sure you will know I don't mind_

_Cos you, you; mean the world to me_

_Oh, I know, I've found in you_

_My endless love_

_Bon, bon_

_Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon_

_Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon_

Emma walked slowly down the aisle, eyes fixed on Will most of the time and only flicking to look at the guests on one and other side of a tall partition. She grinned widely, letting the music wash over her along with Will's voice singing tenderly. Emma resisted the temptation to close her eyes as she continued down the aisle.

_This made sense_. Instead of a traditional song (on a far from traditional day), Will had chosen a song he had sung to her one other time, way back when the New Directions had been doing ballads. She smiled at the memory as she continued to walk slowly down towards him, all thoughts of germs and nerves absent. She was more than ready to marry Will and stay married to him forever.

Will straightened his tie once more and took another steadying breath as he heard and saw Santana re-enter the chapel via a side door. He smiled to himself, swallowing rather nervously as he heard the first notes of the introduction to his chosen song sound as the double doors at the far end of the chapel opened as well.

Will only had a 5 second look at Emma as she entered before his cue to start singing. He savoured those five seconds, and continued to keep his full gaze on his redheaded bride as she glided down towards him. Emma's dress was a simple shade of traditional white, which hugged her waist as it fell to the floor, detailed patterning around the seams suited Emma's personality and the sight made Will smile as he continued to sing. _She looks stunning._ But it was her hair that always drove him crazy and today was no exception.

Emma's red locks were styled into a tousle of curls and waves, hanging softly slightly above her shoulders and gathered back by the tiara type hair piece but mostly left to its own devices in its curled and wavy state. He loved it when her hair was styled like this, the natural curls and waves within the red man more defined but not trapped within an up-do.

Emma was equally amazed and happy when she saw Will for the first time as she walked down that aisle. From their various trips to the choir competitions when the kids had been at McKinley, Emma already knew that her fiancé looked quite amazing in a suit, and today was no exception. It was a simple dark grey suit with a plain black tie, while his hair looked like it was trying (and managing) to escape the holds of the gel it contained. The brown curls and waves were escaping a little skewedly, giving him a slightly dishevelled look that Emma couldn't help but adore on her soon-to-be-husband.

The few minutes it took Emma to walk the length of that aisle seemed to take forever but at last she found herself standing face to face with her very-soon-to-be husband and she smiled shyly at him as she felt his eyes distractedly rake over her body as he sang the last verse of the song.

_Oh love, I'll be that fool for you_

_I'm sure you will know I don't mind_

_And yes you'll be the only one _

_Cos no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_My love, my love, my love_

_My endless love_

As the music died away, Emma and Will both paused to marvel in the moment, before the priest began his traditional speech with a "Dearly Beloved". It was difficult for Will and Emma to concentrate on what the priest was saying as they were each distracted by the appearance of the other throughout the ceremony. But at last they had made their vows, said I do and the priest was saying "You may kiss the bride" to Will, which he did. It was a long and passionate kiss, spurred on by the cheers of the guests. At last they broke apart, held hands and went to sit down (together this time) on one side of the partition as several figures rose from their seats.

**Review? *offers cookies***


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews lately! Here's a long chapter for you and plenty of Klaine because let's face it, who doesn't want to see Kurt find love? (and if you don't, well…. Don't read this and don't flame!)**

**Please review, I'm interested to hear what you think! Next chapter may take a few days, I have to finish writing it! xD**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

Kurt ran a shaking hand through his slightly skewed hair once again, starting to regret listening to Mercedes' advice to not slick it down and have it stay put today. What Kurt didn't know was that Mercedes had set it up this way and had also casually suggested to Blaine that he should forfeit hair gel for today. Kurt was not aware of this because Mercedes had deliberately done so after the two had parted before their wedding day (plus she had told Blaine not to mention this to Kurt).

Blaine had been true to his word and after that Mercedes only had the simpler task of convincing Kurt, which was easier when he was nervous. She felt a bit bad preying on his nervousness but she was sure they would each appreciate the other not having their hair completely full of gel, especially on their wedding day.

It was Mercedes who was helping Kurt put the final touches in place in the foyer beyond _those_ double doors that Kurt had never expected to be behind so soon. "Remember to breathe, Kurt" she reminded him, winking as she clapped him on the shoulder. Kurt smiled nervously at her "I will" he breathed slowly, fiddling with his tie _again_. Mercedes gently swatted his hand away with another smile "Stop fiddling" she told him gently, fixing his slightly crooked tie for him

"C'mon" she continued, nodding at the tall serious-looking guide named George as she guided Kurt to his place just behind the doors "It's time. And stop fiddling with your tie!" she added, squeezing his shoulder as she left him alone with George. Kurt inhaled a little shakily, reminding himself to try to relax and deliberately keeping his hands by his sides. "Here ya go" said George abruptly, bringing Kurt out of his frenzied thoughts.

He tried to smile at George as the doors opened slowly and suddenly he heard familiar music start (he hadn't known quite what music to expect but given the song choice for the entrance of the previous bride, he probably should have expected this). Kurt walked slowly down the wide aisle, feeling very small but attempted to distract himself with listening to the tune of the music of Teenage Dream. He smiled shyly, recalling the first time he had heard these lyrics emitted from Blaine's lips, several years ago.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any make-up on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I'll let my walls come down, down<em>

_Before you met me_  
><em>I was a wreck<em>  
><em>But things were kinda heavy<em>  
><em>You brought me to life<em>  
><em>Now every February<em>  
><em>You'll be my valentine, valentine<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like<em>  
><em>I'm living a Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_We drove to Cali_  
><em>And got drunk on the beach<em>  
><em>Got a motel and<em>  
><em>Built a fort out of sheets<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>My missing puzzle piece<em>  
><em>I'm complete<em>

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
><em>No regrets, just love<em>  
><em>We can dance until we die<em>  
><em>You and I<em>  
><em>We'll be young forever<em>

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like<em>  
><em>I'm living a Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_I might get your heart racing_  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_Let you put your hands on me_  
><em>In my skin-tight jeans<em>  
><em>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me_  
><em>Feel like<em>  
><em>I'm living a Teenage Dream<em>  
><em>The way you turn me on<em>  
><em>I can't sleep<em>  
><em>Let's run away<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops_  
><em>When you look at me<em>  
><em>Just one touch<em>  
><em>Now baby I believe<em>  
><em>This is real<em>  
><em>So take a chance<em>  
><em>And don't ever look back<em>  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

Blaine tried _not_ to fiddle with anything as he stood next to the altar, waiting for his true love Kurt Hummel to waltz down the aisle as only he could. A door opened to permit the re-entrance of Mercedes and Blaine knew what that meant. _It was time_. He watched Mercedes, who winked at him and nodded at the group of ex-Warblers who were sitting close to the front on one side of the partition.

Blaine heard the familiar introduction to Teenage Dream start and prepared to sing, all the while watching the double doors at the end of the room. The doors opened slowly and it took all of Blaine's concentration and self-control not to sprint down the aisle when he _finally_ saw Kurt for the first time that day.

Kurt was wearing a black three piece suit, while his hair was untamed just as Blaine's was. _Blaine suspected one Mercedes Jones could be thanked for that, considering she had approached Blaine and casually suggested that he forfeit hair gel for the wedding_. Continuing to simultaneously sing and stare, Blaine's nerves disappeared and were replaced by an immensely possessive satisfaction at the fact that Kurt was _his_.

Similar thoughts flooded Kurt's head as he walked down the aisle, fighting the urge to dance as he shamelessly studied his gorgeous fiancé. The brunette countertenor was mentally gaping at how amazing Blaine looked in his grey suit pants, crisp white shirt and black suit jacket. But it was his hair that test Kurt's self-control the most today, the crop of hair usually so carefully smoothed out by gel was free and Kurt had continued suspicions that this had been a deliberate plan of Mercedes' creation.

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

As the song ended and the final lyrics were uttered, Kurt reached the altar and Blaine. He was smiling a wide and rather goofy smile now, his nerves (mostly) destroyed by the amount of love present in Blaine's voice as a sense of excitement overcame the brunette countertenor. Reaching his fiancé, Blaine's hazel eyes stared into sparkling green orbs for a moment, before the priest cleared his throat and began to speak once again.

"You may kiss –" began the priest a few minutes later and the pair didn't need to be told twice. Blaine pulled his husband towards him, relishing in the fact that he could now call him that, while successfully resisting his urge to ruffle Kurt's hair as Kurt responded eagerly to the kiss and also resisted the urge. They broke apart, knowing that in a few hours, more kissing would ensue and they could fiddle with each other's hair then. Clasping Blaine's hand, Kurt led the way to their seats together, whispering "Your hair looks amazing!" as they sat down and earning a grin in return.

**Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews everyone! :D Please keep reviewing! It makes my day (and trust me, I haven't had such a good one today so it would make my day several times over today)**

**Chapter 16**

"C'mon Quinn" Lauren Zizes said quietly, gesturing towards the door at the blonde. Quinn smile nervously "What do you think?" she asked, voice missing her usual confidence. Lauren raised an eyebrow at her friend "You look amazing! Now c'mon! Let's go!" she urged impatiently. Lauren's tone seemed to break through Quinn's nerves this time "Okay" breathed Quinn heavily, following Lauren to the door.

Quinn couldn't help pacing the foyer behind the double doors of the chapel as she waited to walk down the aisle and get married. She was stopped mid-pace by Lauren's hand on her shoulder "Quinn… Stop pacing. It's time" the taller dark-haired girl told her friend and Quinn smiled weakly "I'm ready" she breathed and Lauren giggled lightly "I know… Off ya go" she added, leaving Quinn in her place right behind the doors and disappearing off through a side door.

Then Quinn was alone with the guide named George for a minute before she heard music and the doors opened. She moved forwards, taking a moment to compose herself as she saw Sam and fought to recognise the song at the same time.

Sam was dressed in a plain black suit, the dark colours bringing out his sharply blonde hair and bright hazel-green eyes. As Quinn took in the sight of her eventual high school sweetheart being so smartly dressed, she finally recognised the song from the first line of lyrics.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_I've been waiting for so long_  
><em>Now I've finally found someone<em>  
><em>To stand by me<em>  
><em>We saw the writing on the wall<em>  
><em>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

_Now with passion in our eyes_  
><em>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<em>  
><em>So we take each other's hand<em>  
><em>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<em>

_Just remember_  
><em>You're the one thing<em>  
><em>I can't get enough of<em>  
><em>So I'll tell you something<em>  
><em>This could be love because<em>

_I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>'Cause I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>'Til I found the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

_With my body and soul_  
><em>I want you more than you'll ever know<em>

_So we'll just let it go_  
><em>Don't be afraid to lose control<em>

_Yes I know what's on your mind_  
><em>When you say:<em>  
><em>"Stay with me tonight."<em>

_Just remember_  
><em>You're the one thing<em>  
><em>I can't get enough of<em>  
><em>So I'll tell you something<em>  
><em>This could be love because<em>

_'Cause I had the time of my life_  
><em>No I've never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>'Cause I've had the time of my life<em>  
><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>Till I found the truth<em>  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_*Instrumental*_

_Now I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I never felt this way before<em>  
><em>(Never Felt this way)<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_'Cause I had the time of my life_  
><em>And I've searched through every open door<em>  
><em>Till I've found the truth<em>  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_"cause I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I've never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

**It was a song they'd sung at Regionals one of the years they'd all been at McKinley.**

Sam smiled widely as he spotted Lauren coming back into the room and the music started for his song _this was it. _The doors at the end of the chapel opened and Sam was glad to start singing as he fought not to gasp as Quinn entered, graceful as ever. The blonde's dress a traditional white with ribbon-thin spaghetti straps, falling so close to the floor it was almost impossible to see her feet. There was subtle detailing and lace patterns along the bust and hemlines along with a belt of soft white silk around her waist. Quinn's blonde hair was sleek, hanging long down her back except for the two plaits that crowned her head, for below the crown the rest of those particular locks were tightly curled (much to Sam's delight).

The kiss to seal the marriage of Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray (or Fabray-Evans as she would later be) was soft; one that for the two involved represented all they had been through getting to this point. Quinn smiled at her husband, remembering the multiple relationships she'd fully believed in before this one (_the ones with two boys also getting married today_) she thought with a smile. Sam noticed the thoughtful look in her hazel eyes, squeezing her hand as he led her to their new seats. She turned to look into _his_ eyes, adoring the love and trust so present in the hazel-green orbs.

**Please review? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews as usual and keep giving me feedback! It makes my day :) **

**There's a fair bit of Finchel in this chapter that I think you'll appreciate!**

**Hopefully I've done the characters justice! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

"Have to go" Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear, slipping out of his seat with a longing grin at his husband as he disappeared out a side door. Blaine chuckled _that was his Kurt_. Glancing up he saw Finn get up from his seat and move towards the altar.

Meanwhile Kurt had made it to the foyer and waited patiently for Rachel to re-appear, in her wedding dress this time. After a couple of minutes Rachel emerged and Kurt couldn't help grinning goofily at her. She chuckled at his expression, perhaps the only one who seemed to be her confident, sassy self today (while Kurt was just on a massively excited cloud now that he was actually _married_ to Blaine).

"Ready?" he asked with a wink, ushering her forward to the spot where he had stood not long before this. Rachel nodded "I am," she confirmed, sounding genuinely excited. Kurt chuckled "Not too nervous?" he teased and Rachel tilted her head at him with a smile "Not really" she said with a shrug "Finn and I have danced around each other a bit over the years! It's nice to finally get to a result of sorts" she admitted quietly, a reminiscent look in her chocolate brown eyes.

Kurt nodded "Hah. I know what that's like .Remember _that_ Valentine's Day?" he replied, recalling Valentines of one of their school years when Blaine had attempted to serenade another guy and been rejected (while Kurt had already fallen hard for Blaine and thought he was the crush Blaine had talked about). Rachel nodded with a slightly amused smile "Remember the party in my basement we had before Regionals that year?" she returned, reminding Kurt of the rather awful night in which a drunken Blaine had kissed Rachel and agreed to a date with her. "Oh yes!" Kurt said with a dramatic sigh, then giggling at the memory

"Remember the look on his face after your sober kiss?" he continued and Rachel nodded as well, also starting to giggle. "He was mortified!" she remembered with a smile as they both laughed. Just then, their reminiscing was interrupted by George saying gruffly "They're ready inside if you are" and Kurt, after glancing at Rachel once more, nodded quickly "All ready" he confirmed, winking at Rachel and disappearing to re-join Blaine. Rachel was left standing for a minute or so then she heard faint music and the doors in front of her slowly opened.

Finn hummed to himself as he stood next to the altar, trying to stay calm because this was genuinely what he wanted: _to marry Rachel_. He spotted Kurt slipping back into his seat next to Blaine and straightened a little further. The music started quite suddenly and Finn's journey into married life began.

The soft piano music of the introduction floated through the chapel as Finn prepared to sing the song that accurately conveyed his feelings towards one Rachel Berry.

_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<em>

Finn saw Rachel properly for the first time that day as he began the second verse of Faithfully. Rachel's dress was quite a lot like Finn had expected (and a lot more). It was a traditional white as most dresses worn for these weddings were, finishing around her mid-calf in a hankerchief style hemline. The outfit gave Finn a perfect view of Rachel's smooth neck as the dress was strapless and Rachel's long dark hair was gathered into an updo that exposed her neck to him.

Rachel smiled shyly as she entered the chapel, her eyes fixed on her fiancé as she listened to his voice, which was full of emotion. She marvelled to herself at how nice Finn looked in a suit (and was glad to see that his tie was straight for once!) She was sure that either Blaine or Santana were to thank for ensuring this. His suit was plain black, a simple design that seemed to fit his personality well in Rachel's mind as Finn was one to prefer the simple things rather than fuss over effort. She couldn't help smiling at the goofy half smile present on Finn's face as she walked toward him and as he sang a song they'd sung together a couple of years before, at McKinley.

_Restless hearts  
>Sleep alone tonight<br>Sending all my love  
>Along the wire<em>

_They say that the road_  
><em>Ain't no place to start a family<em>  
><em>Right down the line<br>It's been you and me  
><em>

_And loving a music man  
>Ain't always what<br>It's supposed to be  
><em>

_Oh girl  
>You stand by me<br>I'm forever yours  
>Faithfully<em>

_Circus life under the big top world_  
><em>We all need the clowns to make us laugh<em>  
><em>Through space and time<em>  
><em>Always another show<em>

_Wondering where I am  
>Lost without you<br>And being apart  
>Ain't easy on this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to  
>Fall in love again<br>I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh, girl_  
><em>You stand by me<em>  
><em>I'm forever yours<em>  
><em>Faithfully<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Faithfully<em>

_I'm still yours_  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_I'm still yours  
>Faithfully<em>

**She still loved this song. **

Rachel resisted the urge to peck Finn on the cheek when she reached him just as the ending of _their_ song sounded and they both turned as the priest cleared his throat.

For Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, the time they spent standing at the altar listening to the priest's traditional marriage ceremony seemed to last for an eternity. But at last, they were saying "I do" and the priest gave a broad knowing smile as he said to Finn "You may kiss the bride". Finn didn't waste any time claiming what was now officially his and he wasn't trying to hide this fact in the kiss they shared to signify their marriage. His hands slid (not as far as usual due to Rachel's heels) around her neck as their lips connected passionately. Breaking apart after a few seconds, the fourth couple of the day headed to their seats as Brittany and Quinn rose at the same time and disappeared towards the foyer.

**Review? I have cookies…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, everyone! It's great to hear what you think! And on that note, I have a favour to ask you, my faithful readers. Do you have any ideas for how the reception time should be done? I'm considering whether to have the other half of the group sing to their spouses this time or just some general songs that they can all dance to without singing. Thoughts?**

**Chapter 18**

Finn led Rachel away from the altar by the hand, unable to wipe the huge goofy grin off his face. Since their wedding ceremony was complete, he led her to their allocated seats to wait for the last few ceremonies. As they sat down, he couldn't help leaning over to murmur in her ear "You look amazing", looking her over once again. Rachel turned to smile a little shyly back at him "Thank you husband!" she teased, an equally bright grin on her face and that infamous Rachel Berry glint in her brown eyes.

Finn chuckled at her witty response, slinging one arm around her shoulders as they settled into their seats and she leaned on his shoulder slightly, as his fingers began to absent-mindedly fiddle with the wispy strands of dark hair that graced the bottom of her neck. She turned to smile at him and they shared a moment of happy silence before he said finally "You're welcome, dear wife" and they both giggled. Before they could display more obvious fliring (not that many people in the room would really notice even if they did, given they were mostly seated in their couples by now), came back in and everyone began to go quiet waiting for the music to begin.

Brittany fidgeted a little as Quinn gently re-tousled the wavy blonde hair pulled back quite subtly behind her head for today. She wasn't really nervous for today; in fact in quite typical Brittany style she got a little confused as to why everyone kept asking her if she was. It made everyone chuckle a little when Emma had asked, as she had the least experience with Brittany's random comments and moments of confusion, though the whole group still had contact with their former teachers.

"Ready?" Quinn's soft question brought the taller blonde out of her drifting thoughts. Brittany nodded, grinning widely at the thought of finally being able to fully call Santana hers and have it recognised by everyone. Brittany knew that Santana was far more comfortable about her sexuality now but the dark haired girl was still known to be shy about it on occasion. Brittany had high hopes that today would change that. Santana assured her day in and day out that she wasn't ashamed of them or anything, that it was just that she accepted who she was but she didn't always want to publicise this fact a great deal, which is why she mostly showed her incredible love for Brittany when they were alone.

"Let's go" Quinn said quietly, noticing Brittany slip into silent musings again and the two blondes rose and headed to the foyer where George was. With a final squeeze on the shoulder from Quinn, Brittany was left alone to wonder about what exactly would happen next that would lead to the actual ceremony itself.

Suddenly she felt another hand on her shoulder and turned, startled, to see the tall figure of the guide called George looking at her expectantly "You're going this way" he explained with an amused smile, steering Brittany towards the double doors leading into the chapel (as she'd been facing sideways to the doors up until now). Brittany could hear music coming from somewhere now and quite suddenly the doors opened to reveal the inside of the chapel as she began the trek down the aisle. She couldn't help but frown a little as she listened to the introduction of her entrance song, unable to figure out what it was for several moments. But when she heard the first couple of lines emitted from her girlfriend's (and best friend's) lips, she realised what it was.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself  
>And I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things,  
>What you're doing<br>And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home_  
><em>Well, my body's been a mess<em>  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair<em>  
><em>And the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over_  
><em>Stop makin' a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>  
><em>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<em>

_Did you have to go to jail_  
><em>Put your house on up for sale<em>  
><em>Did you get a good lawyer?<em>

_I hope you didn't catch a tan_  
><em>I hope you find the right man<em>  
><em>Who'll fix it for you<em>

_Now are you shopping anywhere_  
><em>Changed the colour of your hair<em>  
><em>And are you busy?<em>

_And did you have to pay that fine_  
><em>That you were dodging all the time<em>  
><em>Are you still dizzy?<em>

_Since I've come on home_  
><em>Well, my body's been a mess<em>  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair<em>  
><em>And the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over_  
><em>Stop makin' a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>  
><em>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<em>

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_  
><em>And I look across the water<em>  
><em>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<em>  
><em>And in my head I paint a picture<em>

_'Cause since I've come on home_  
><em>Well, my body's been a mess<em>  
><em>And I've missed your ginger hair<em>  
><em>And the way you like to dress<em>

_Won't you come on over_  
><em>Stop makin' a fool out of me<em>  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>  
><em>Valerie, Valerie, Valerie<em>

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_  
><em>Why don't you come on over Valerie?<em>

**Valerie. **A song that Santana had sung at Regionals while they'd still been at school. Brittany's smile widened. It was such a good song for Santana to sing, and it reminded Brittany of another song Santana had once sung to her, Songbird. She had always been able to read Santana well, and Brittany knew that Songbird was a song that reminded the strong-willed brunette of her vulnerability, something she disliked to be reminded of.

For Brittany and Santana, time seemed to stop in the moment when they saw each other for the first time that day. As their eyes met a moment later, each felt nothing but the biggest and strong flood of love they'd ever experienced, being shared between deep brown eyes and bright blue orbs.

Santana smiled through her singing as she studied the appearance of the blonde who was her fiancée and best friend, not entirely sure how they made it to this point and blown away by how stunning Brittany looked. The blonde was wearing a white halter neck dress that flowed all the way to the floor, with a silk belt around her waist in a deep burgundy colour (which, Santana noted, matched _her_ dress). Her long blonde hair was down in a messy gathering of tousled waves, with only a few locks delicately pinned back to keep it off her face. Santana thought she looked stunning.

With these thoughts flowing through Santana's head, quite similar ones were gathering in Brittany's. The blonde smiled broadly as she absorbed the girl in front of her, singing for her and for their relationship. Santana's dress was a strikingly untraditional burgundy but Brittany was hardly surprised as she knew that Santana could be quite untraditional (something she was generally not afraid to display). Santana's dress was not quite as long as Brittany's, instead ending in gentle ruffles almost reaching her ankles. Her dark hair was styled into tightly precise curls which fell freely down her back, not restricted at all except for a burgundy ribbon holding it, bouncing and flicking around as she sang.

Brittany liked the fact that Santana's dress was untraditional; it suited the brunette's personality and sassy, spontaneous nature. Santana continued to study her girlfriend as the blonde wandered towards her, suddenly focussing on the belt around her waist and noticing that it was the exact same colour as _her_ dress. She smiled, it was clear information had been shared and a belt innocently made for Brittany in that colour to deliberately match. Santana chuckled; her friends were good to her and her girlfriend.

**Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well… Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. The plot bunny is ravishing everything but it's hard to be satisfied with the way it's written until the characters are well portrayed to my liking so that's why it takes longer nowadays…**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 19**

Finally, Brittany had reached the brunette and Santana fought the urge to embrace the shorter girl and kiss her right then. But she refrained, settling on smiling lovingly at Brittany as they listened to the priest beginning his speech.

It wasn't long before Santana registered the priest giving the pair permission to kiss and looking at her expectantly for a moment when she took a moment to process his words. She reacted instantly after a moment, moving towards the blonde as she moved towards Santana and connecting their lips quickly.

"C'mon Mercedes" Kurt called gently in the direction of the smaller room's door a few minutes later, running a hand through his hair which was still pretty messed up from his kiss with Blaine in an attempt to smooth the ruffled strands. These actions were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Mercedes stepping out cautiously, walking slowly to avoid standing on her own dress. Kurt bit back a squeal and Mercedes chuckled "What do you think, Kurt?" she asked her best friend shyly, giving a twirl. Kurt gave her a playfully sassy glare "It's amazing Mercedes, look at it!"

Mercedes looked fondly at her friend, happy to see the nerves had disappeared to be replaced by a sweet excitement. She smiled at his goofy expression as she fiddled with her dress, a little lost in the moment. "Let's go" Kurt said rather suddenly and Mercedes looked startled "Someone's waiting for you" he continued softly with a knowing smile. "C'mon" he urged, offering her a hand which she quickly accepted.

Making their way down the hallway, the pair soon reached the foyer beyond the infamous double doors and Kurt glanced at Mercedes with a reassuring smile. "Ready?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer since he could read his best friend so well now. Mercedes gave him a deserved expression, one he had dubbed her "Aw hell nom are you really asking me that?" expression when he described similar encounters to Blaine. Kurt smirked at her expression with a giggle. "Thought so" he teased, daring (still in graceful Kurt-in-suit fashion) out of her reach and disappearing into the chapel.

Artie absent-mindedly rolled his chair back and forth slightly, waiting to see Kurt reappear in the room and give him the cue to start singing. Kurt soon reappeared through one of the side doors, nodding at Artie with a smile as he returned to his place next to Blaine and watched the doors rather intently. There was a brief pause before the music for Artie's song began, with the doors beginning to open at the same time. Hearing the music start, Mercedes found herself facing a set of opening doors and she began the walk down the lengthy aisle of the chapel.

Artie tapped one finger on the microphone in his hand as he listened to the rhythmic introduction of his chosen song, waiting for his bride to enter the chapel. Artie's smile broke into a grin as soon as his bride appeared, beginning to sing softly at the same time

_When I was younger  
><em>_I saw my daddy cry  
><em>_And curse at the wind  
><em>_He broke his own heart and  
><em>_I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

It took Mercedes a split second to recognise the song Artie was singing _The Only Exception_. She smiled, briefly recalling the last time she had heard it – someone had sung it as part of an assignment for Glee club a couple of years previous, before concentrating on the slightly altered arrangement her fiancé was singing. Mercedes thought Artie looked very handsome as usual. His suit was plain, as were pretty much all the suits the guys were wearing today, plain black with his suit jacket sitting delicately flat around him in his wheelchair.

He was smiling as usual, she noticed, and smiled shyly back at him as their eyes met and stayed on each other as she moved towards him. Meanwhile, it was lucky for Artie that he had gained decent skills in multitasking as concentrating on singing might have proven difficult otherwise as he shamelessly studied Mercedes. Her dress was a crisp white, a great contrast to her dark skin, down to the floor (as seemed to be a pattern of sorts) and halter neck in style.

Her black hair was shining in the light in the chapel, hanging straight down her back and making a change from the waves that usually graced her head. Ungathered and left to their own devices, the seemingly straightened locks flicked around softly as Mercedes wandered down slowly towards Artie as the song continued.

_And my momma swore she would_

_Never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing love if it does not exist_

_Darling _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lies_

_We've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I'd sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Cos none of it was ever worth the risk_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Heyyy_

_Ohhhhhh_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here _

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up _

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohhhhhh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Ohhhhhh_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

As the song ended and the final notes were played, Mercedes reached Artie and the altar. She smiled shyly down at him, as the priest began his traditional speech once again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever – life in New Zealand is pretty busy at this time of year! But there should be more regular updates starting in just over a week!**

**Please let me know what you think of this and how it was written! :D**

**Chapter 20**

With the priest's speech completed and his permission, Mercedes leaned over to share a kiss with her new husband, which was quite a feat considering his wheelchair. Smiling at him again, Mercedes wheeled him down the ramp from the altar and down towards their allocated seats to await the next ceremony.

Tina twirled in her wedding dress a little nervously as she surveyed it in the mirror present in the small room, waiting to hear Rachel summon her out of the smaller room which she knew would happen any moment. "Tina? You ready?" Rachel called softly a minute later, as if on cue. "Coming" Tina called back, quickly gathering her things and emerging from the smaller room slowly.

She heard an audible gasp from Rachel as she came out into the larger room and smiled slightly at Rachel's reaction. "What do you think?" she asked, despite Rachel's already displayed reaction and Rachel just smiled a little wider. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, motioning for Tina to do a spin so she could see more of the dress. Tina smiled at this then stopped spinning a little abruptly with an expression of nervous excitement "Let's go" she said quietly and Rachel smiled widely, nodding as she led the way out of the room and down to the chapel.

Standing at the altar awaiting Tina's eventual entrance, Mike shifted rather nervously from one foot to the other and Puck stood, walked to Mike's shoulder and muttered "You should dance, Dude. You're all… jumpy. Relax or do a dance or somethin'" he winked at Mike and returned to his seat, humming the song he'd be singing in a few minutes time.

Mike smiled at the advice, his foot starting to tap almost on its own accord, until he suddenly heard a door open and he looked up from his thoughts quickly. It was Rachel coming back into the chapel and he knew exactly what that meant.

Seeing Rachel re-enter the chapel gave Mike his cue to get ready just as the first few notes of his chosen song sounded throughout the room. He gripped the microphone a bit tighter and watched the double doors, waiting for his fiancée to appear at any moment.

He wasn't disappointed. About a minute later, the doors themselves opened to reveal a glowing Tina beginning her walk down the aisle towards him, just as he began to sing.

_L is for the way you look at me  
>O is for the only one I see<br>V is very, very extraordinary  
>E is even more than anyone that you adore can<em>

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
><em>Love is more than just a game for two<em>  
><em>Two in love can make it<em>  
><em>Take my heart and please don't break it<em>  
><em>Love was made for me and you<em>

_(trumpet instrumental)_

_L is for the way you look at me_  
><em>O is for the only one I see<em>  
><em>V is very, very extraordinary<em>  
><em>E is even more than anyone that you adore can<em>

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
><em>Love is more than just a game for two<em>  
><em>Two in love can make it<em>  
><em>Take my heart and please don't break it<em>

_Love was made for me and you  
>Love was made for me and you<br>Yes, love was made for me and you_

_Love is all that I can give to you_  
><em>Love is more than just a game for two<em>  
><em>Two in love can make it<em>  
><em>Take my heart and please don't break it<em>

_Love was made for me and you  
>Love was made for me and you<br>Love was made for me and you_

Mike couldn't stop the soft smiled gracing his face as he saw Tina for the first time that day as was the wedding tradition of not spending the night before with the bride. Having the unique spirit she'd had in high school, it surprised Mike a little to see his girlfriend in a white dress today, which looked unusually traditional for her. Mike smiled to himself; it may look traditional but he figured there would something very Tina-esque in her wedding outfit somewhere. He just had to find it.

Tina's breath caught in her throat for a moment as the doors in front of her opened and presented the inside of the chapel that was becoming familiar to her today. Her eyes found Mike very quickly and stayed on him as she began her journey down the aisle. She smiled, his suit was very well matched to his personality, looking simple and plain but she knew it would still have taken some choosing for him to be satisfied. It was a sleek black, a single red posy in his buttonhole matching the red flowers that formed part of her bouquet.

Standing next to the altar, Mike caught a first glimpse of Tina as he started to sing the song he had chosen _L-O-V-E_. Her dress was a seemingly plain and simple-looking white gown which fell to the floor, subtle straps gracing her shoulders, a veil of her black curls tumbling down her back. The ebony curls tumbled down her back, twisting in between each other in an almost maze-like pattern; a scarce few curls had been gathered up and were delicately pinned in the centre. Listening to the melody of _L-O-V-E_, the song being played as she approached the altar, continued her journey down towards where Mike was standing.

Though the priest took great pride in the speeches he made performing wedding ceremonies, he had never done quite this many in one day and he was happy with the way the whole day was turning out. This thought was fresh in his mind as he said (to Mike this time) "You may kiss the bride". Mike heard the permission being given and accepted it, reaching forward to bring Tina into a kiss they would remember forever.

Once they had had their kiss, Mike and Tina made their way to their post-marriage seats to witness the last remaining ceremony. Mike leaned in close to his newly wedded wife's ear to murmur "What? No sneaky black element to the traditionally all white outfit today? No sneaky red since it is your favourite colour?" he asked and she shifted away from him ever so slightly to stare into his eyes, smirking, as she replied "Of course there is" in her calm matter of fact tone before leaning in closer at his confusion to very quietly whisper "You just haven't checked what I've got on _under_ the white dress"

**Thoughts? Queries? Opinions?**

**All of these will be awarded with cookies. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for going on such a random hiatus! Please review again and I'll try to update more regularly for a while :)**

**Chapter 21**

The wedding of Noah "Puck" Puckerman and Lauren Zizes was something none of the former New Directions would have expected if it had even been mentioned at any point during most of their Junior year at McKinley when the New Directions had begun. But then again, that was before they met Miss Lauren Zizes, the one person who could actually make Noah "Puck" Puckerman lose his mind and his ability to concentrate.

Lauren Zizes smiled to herself, surveying her appearance in a large mirror as she stood in her wedding dress, soon to marry the one least likely to get married, Mr Noah Puckerman. Although she usually held a no nonsense attitude and was not often affected by nerves, she was a little bit nervous today, along with some note of surprise at making it into this position. She was about fifteen minutes away from marrying Puck, the boy who out of the former New Directions group seemed the least likely to get married. Pretty much ever.

_And yet, here they were. _

He would be waiting at the altar, while she was here getting into her long white wedding dress and trying not to mess up her hair (which she had been half tricked into letting Kurt do by Mercedes earlier in the day). Lauren and Puck would be the last pair to get married today and Lauren was starting to be a little overwhelmed with a sense of anticipation about it finally being nearly their turn.

She heard a soft tap on the door and after taking a deep breath, opened the door to find Mercedes waiting for her expectantly. The black haired girl smiled widely as Lauren emerged in her wedding dress and motioned for her friend to spin around.

"You look amazing" she gushed, grinning as she squeezed Lauren's shoulder. Lauren smiled a little nervously, still not quite sure, but before she could express this in words, Mercedes had a hold of her arm. "C'mon" Mercedes urged her "Let's go!" and she pulled Lauren gently out of that room and down the hall towards the foyer.

As Mercedes had left to return to her seat and her new husband, Lauren was left alone with her thoughts, left to contemplate how she'd got to this point. She smiled to herself as she faintly heard music just as the doors in front of her opened slowly and she began to move, listening hard in an attempt to identify the song that Puck would be singing to her. After all, the songs he had used to woo her when she had first joined the Glee club when they were at McKinley hadn't really gotten him very far.

_But this was different _she reminded herself firmly _he'll find a far more appropriate song to sing today._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hi everybody! (*hi Doctor Nick!). Sorry it's been so long xD It's been a busy ol' time down here...**

**Anyway, please enjoy the picking up of the story!**

**Chapter 22**

It took a lot to make Noah "Puck" Puckerman nervous but today was one of the few things that ever would. _His wedding day. _Today was the day that he would commit to one woman for the rest of his life, the woman he loved: one Lauren Zizes. And this was what he contemplated with a smile as he stood next to the altar, waiting to see Mercedes give him his cue and start his song, their song.

Suddenly spotting Mercedes coming back into the chapel, Puck knew that this was it. That was his cue and sure enough, not a minute later the music of his chosen song began and the double doors opened slowly.

Not very long after the music had started to play and Puck was preparing to sing, he caught a first glance of Lauren (and had to fight to keep singing). _She looks amazing_ he thought to himself. Puck wasn't surprised at how wonderful Lauren looked; it was more that he couldn't believe they were in this position as he'd never really expected to be a one woman type of guy.

Starting to sing the lyrics of their song, he caught Lauren's eye, smiled and kept the gaze of his hazel eyes on her amber ones.

_Somewhere over the rainbow__  
><em>_Way up high,__  
><em>_There's a land that I dreamed of__  
><em>_Once in a lullaby._

He studied her appearance as she came down the aisle towards him, continuing to sing as well. Lauren's dress was a traditional white, a black sash around her middle creating a stark contrast to the light colour of the fabric. The delicate garment was down to the floor as were most of the girls' dresses today but a first for Puck to see on Lauren, who tended not to wear dresses very often if she could avoid it. Puck liked it when she did decide to wear them, because it usually meant that she felt even more confident than usual. He enjoyed seeing the rare confidence present for his love and it was _that _confidence which generally meant that she would be doing something different with her hair, which was one of the ways he had discovered he could gain insight into Lauren's expressions and moods.

**A/N: Review please? I have cookies...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here's another chapter, everyone! Please reviewwwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Chapter 23**

Today, Puck was surprised to see Lauren's hair looking like it had been styled by another person as he knew how particular she was about it. Whoever had been granted this permission (and he suspected Kurt would be the only one to get even remotely close to this honour) had done a quite spectacular job of it, in his opinion (and he made a mental note to ask Lauren about it later).

Lauren's dark brown tresses were loose, the locks swirling around her shoulders mostly in tight curls with gentler waves framing her face. A subtle and rather plain black headband which matched the sash around her waist sat atop her head, holding the waves and curls back slightly but they weren't directly restricted in any way.

Puck couldn't help the smile that graced his features as he took in the appearance of the woman he would soon be marrying; she was positively glowing with happiness for this day and to Puck, she looked amazing. He took a split second to fully appreciate Lauren's appearance before with an unusually tender glance at Lauren from across the chapel; Noah "Puck" Puckerman took in a breath and began to sing to his high school sweetheart who would soon be his wife.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Skies are blue,<br>And the dreams that you dare to dream  
>Really do come true.<em>

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
>And wake up where the clouds are far<br>Behind me.  
><em>

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
>Away above the chimney tops<br>That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
>Bluebirds fly.<br>Birds fly over the rainbow.  
>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
>Beyond the rainbow<br>Why, oh why can't I?_

As Puck finished singing his song, Lauren arrived at the platform on which he stood. They smiled at each other for a moment before the priest cleared his throat and began to speak once more, regaining the attention of the pair.

Pulling the woman who was now his wife towards him for their marriage-sealing kiss, Puck had to fight hard to resist the urge to let his fingers play with her hair. He settled instead for offering her a hand (which she accepted) and leading her away from the altar, planning to play with the curly and wavy locks at some point that evening.

Now that all the ceremonies were complete, it was time for dinner, which would be followed by the reception of the weddings so that all the couples could have their first dance and complete some of the traditions (even on the quite untraditional day that signified their weddings!)


End file.
